ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
NamikazelMinato (RETIRED)
This is the Official NinRp Biography for NamikazelMinato (RETIRED). Character Profile Character First Name: Minato means "harbour" (港) Character Last Name: ''' Namikaze means "waves and wind" (波風) '''IMVU Username: NamikazelMinato Monikers: Yellow Flash of the Leaf, the Child of Prophecy, Saviour of This World, Yondaime, Shodai Nickname: Giraffe (begrudgingly) Age: 41 physically (Was born 309 years earlier) Date of Birth: 25/01/106 BND (BEFORE NARUTO DEATH) Gender: Male Ethnicity: Konohagakurian Height and Weight: (179.2cm in life. 187.6cm in second coming), 66.1kg Blood Type: B Occupation: RETIRED FOURTH HOKAGE OF KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO RETIRED FIRST NAMIKAGE OF YONSHIGAKURE NO SATO Civilian Talents: Sake brewing, artist, creator. Scars/Tattoos: ''' Tattoos Torso: '''Eight Trigrams Seal: The seal is upon Minato's stomach in the exact same location as his son, Uzumaki Naruto, to help him access the chakra of Kurama, the tailed beast sealed within him. It was constructed by Minato and based of the Four Symbols Seal. Thundergod Dagger Collar: Minato wears a row of six tattooed thundergod daggers across his upper chest. Children Names: '''Naruto, Jinora and Soudai are inked upon his left breast - the ink is bright and new and was obtained whilst on the road between ... INSERT DATES HERE .... Arms: '''ANBU Tattoo (COVERED): Minato bore the signature spiral tattoo of Konoha ANBU on his left shoulder. It has since been covered with a tattoo of Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina: An image of Kushina combing her hair takes up his left arm and shoulder, covering a large expanse of his arm. Jiraiya-sama Tattoo: A beautiful capture of Jiraiya-sama enjoying saké whilst on the road together, during his training with the legendary sannin, exists on Minato's right shoulder and upper arm. Back: Kurama Eyes: On each shoulder blade resides a Kurama eye in faded black ink. Minato never even remembered the addition of them and woke up to spy them there. It was likely completed, he deduced, the first time he lost control to Kurama, as a memento and warning from the beast. Scars Minato bore many scars and broken bones in his youth, up until the invention of the thundergod technique, which naturally reduced the amount of punishment that he was force to accept in order to connect with his opponents. However, he has received: Broken Ribs: caused in the chuunin exam semi-final against Hizashi Hyuuga. Although Minato went on to win the bout, a Gentle First Art (柔拳法,Jūkenpō) attack broke three ribs on his left side. Minato was therefore unable to continue in the competition and therefore gifted victory to Shikaku Nara. Multiple Fractured Tibia: Minato fractured his shinbone or shankbone in two places. The larger and stronger of the two bones in the leg below the knee, when he landed from his first ever thundergod technique attempt. The layoff was unbearable for Minato and Jiraiya wagered that maybe Minato should heed the advice of the Nidaime Hokage that Space/Time jutsu were forbidden for health reasons more than anything else. Multiple Fractured Fibula: the bone located on the lateral side of the tibia, with which it is connected above and below fractured easily in the same Thundergod Technique jump. To this day, when Kurama is not empowering Minato, there is the slightest of limps in his movement. Re-broken collar bone: '''In a no-holds barred spar against Haven, Minato was forced to take a strike upon the shoulder from the off-balance Hyuuga clan member, which later was discovered to be a complete fracture. His recovery was expediated by the presence of Kurama, but movement was isolated for a couple of weeks as a precaution and the bone fully healed. '''Affiliation: Yonshigakure no Sato Relationship Status: ' Married. Children: Uzumaki Naruto (deceased) Namikaze Jinora Namikaze Soudai '''Missions: ' Minato completed 847 official missions in total: 122 D-rank, 147 C-rank, 216 B-rank, 323 A-rank, 39 S-rank. 'Personality: ' When Minato was in the Academy in Konoha, his classmates (and future first wife, Kushina Uzumaki) thought that he looked “flaky” and even “girly”. He was determined and intelligent even back then, working at all times towards acknowledgement by Konoha Villagers to become the Hokage, which he achieved at 28 years old. Minato loves to read, to cook awful pancakes of the highest order, and is planning to follow in the footsteps of Jiraiya-sama and write a book. 'Behaviour: ' He is a believer in the betterment of people’s lives on an individual level and is honest and hardworking in everything he undertakes. As a Kage, Minato helped old ladies across the street; he was a genteel Kage who attempted at all times to be a visible or at least a felt presence in his village(s). And yet underneath that calm Namikage exterior, simmers something entirely manipulative and evil; a force that seeks to rip the world of men asunder. A force that is a large contributor (alongside the thundergod technique) to his being returned to the world of the ninja, hundreds of years after the Myth and Legend of his purported sealing inside the Death God. Over the last few years, Minato has been noticeably more erratic, even injuring a ninja of his own village, the future Nidaime Namikage. Minato cannot overlook the cracks beginning to show in his façade as easily as his devoted ninja had and removed himself for a time to take to the road with Jinora as his apprentice. When he returned her to Yonshigakure, Minato took to the road on his own. He used this time to contemplate life and to think on the many matters of importance to him personally. And of course, to begin to intelligently unravel the full extents and secrets of his techniques. '''Nindo: (As a child, when asked what his dream for the future was) "I want everyone in the village to acknowledge me and become a great ''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hokage ''Hokage]!''" (To Kushina, when he rescued her from her kidnappers) "''I noticed your beautiful hair right away." (To his team) "The most important thing for a ''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shinobi ''shinobi]'' is teamwork!" (To Jiraiya) "''You're a man with a true skill… an example we should all follow. I can't think of a finer shinobi than you!" (To Kushina about sealing the Nine-Tails inside Naruto) "Have a little faith! He is our son after all!" (Last words) "Naruto… This is your dad. Listen… To your motor-mouth mother." (To Naruto) "[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Pain Pain]'' was the one who killed Jiraiya-sensei, but the more I think about it, the more I believe he was killed by that disorder that gave birth to Pain." (To Naruto) "''You will find the answer… I believe in you." Minato's favourite phrase was "The fire's shadow illuminates the village" (火の影は里を照らす, Hi no kage wa sato o terasu). (To Jinora) Eat your freakin' pancakes. (To Soudai) Smile more. (To Roko) Get off my leg. Character Shinobi Information Team Minato Sensei: *Namikaze Minato Jiraiya's Apprentice Students: *Nohara Rin Chunin - DECEASED *Hatake Kakashi Jounin - DECEASED *Uchiha Obito Nin - DECEASED. Summoning: Gamabunta, or "Bunta" Release: is the chief toad of Mount Myóboku. His lineage is long and proud, even if he has remained throughout a grump and apathetic figure. He has inadvertently been key in the lives of Minato, Jiraiya and Naruto, helping the latter in the battle against Pein and the Rinnegan. Although getting on a bit in age now, the Toad Boss still relishes donning his armor and has lost none of his weight from the early years. Gamakichi Release: Although the toad never met Minato, he did work with Naruto and formed a long lasting pact that lasted into adulthood and Naruto's death. He was also present in the battle against Pein and the Rinnegan. His father is Gamabunta and his brother is Gamatatsu. When a summoner of Gamabunta tries to summon Gamabunta, they will sometimes achieve Gamakichi instead, unless they have a direct summoning with this slightly smaller, younder Boss Toad. Gerotora: is a scroll toad from Mount Myóboku - a rare species that closely guards whatever secret has been written on its scroll-abdomen until its contractor dies. He resides in the belly of his contractor, and is famed for his excellent endurance. Since Minato's return to the living and return to Mount Myóboku, his contract with the toads has been renewed and Gerotora has sworn to serve him once more if needed. Bloodline/Clan: Namikaze Clan Ninja Class: ''' '''Retired Kage Element One: Wind Element Two: None. Weapon of choice: Thundergod Dagger. Strengths: Fuinjutsu Kinjutsu Techniques Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Barrier Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Intelligence Shurikenjutsu kunai Chakra Manipulation Speed Stamina amount Hand Seals Learning Speed FTG (Flying Thunder God Technique), Rasengan, Dual Rasengan, Summoning, Sealing Techniques; the ability to deconstruct an opponent’s move, usually seeing it one time. According to Jiraiya, Minato was one of the most gifted shinobi who ever lived. Anko Mitarashi, in discussion with the Third Hokage about Orochimaru's immense strength and his threat to the village, stated that she wished the Fourth had been alive to face him. During the Third Great Shinobi War, flee-on-sight orders were given to enemy ninjas should they ever see him appear on the battlefield. Minato was also capable of countering the Nine-Tails' attacks to the point Madara himself needed to step in to face him directly. After their battle, Madara commended Minato and stated he was worthy of the title of the Fourth Hokage. In his youth, Jiraiya taught Minato how to use the Summoning Technique to summon toads. He had large chakra reserves as he was able to summon Gamabunta and was one of the few people that Gamabunta would willingly cooperate with. Like Tobirama Senju, Minato could also detect the presence of people within an area by simply placing his finger on the ground. Taijutsu One of Minato's trademark attributes was his immense speed and seemingly instantaneous reflexes. As a testament to his speed, C compared Minato's reflexes to A's when he was using his Lightning Release Armor. Even without using his Flying Thunder God Technique, Minato was fast enough to catch an infant Naruto mid-fall to prevent him from being stabbed by Madara. He could also respond to Madara's Space–Time Migration quickly enough to escape it. When fighting, he often employed his unique kunai, wielding them proficiently and taking advantage of their particular form, which made them even more suitable for close range combat than standard kunai. Rasengan Minato spent three years creating the Rasengan by observing the Tailed Beast Ball. It is the highest level of shape transformation. The technique does not need hand signs, instead using a concentration of spinning chakra in the form of a sphere in the user's palm, which inflicts immense damage to its target on contact. As its creator, Minato had great mastery over the Rasengan, able to form it with one hand and his standard version being slightly larger than the Rasengan used by other characters. The lack of elaborate preparations needed for the Rasengan gave Minato an advantage over other jutsu users in battle; in his fight with Madara, he is able to form a Rasengan right after throwing a marked kunai at his opponent, allowing him to land a devastating blow at Madara immediately after performing the Flying Thunder God Technique. He had intended to combine the Rasengan with his own nature transformation, but the task was too difficult to complete before his untimely death. Space–Time Ninjutsu Minato was famous for his unique space–time technique, the Flying Thunder God Technique, which essentially allowed him to teleport to any location with the use of special seals. The jutsu earned him the moniker of Konoha's "Yellow Flash", due to the near untraceable speed at which Minato moved when using this technique. By throwing kunai that had the seal attached to them behind enemy lines, Minato could wipe out an entire platoon in the blink of an eye. Minato could teleport to his special kunai even as it traveled through the air. He was also capable of applying the seal to solid surfaces with his bare hand, allowing him to tag opponents and give himself an easy way to track and reach them. He incorporated this seal formula into Kushina's seal so he could always come to her aid. For defensive use, Minato was capable of implementing space–time barriers to counter large attacks such as a Tailed Beast Ball, sending the blast to a distant area away from the village. He was also able to teleport the Nine-Tails, which required a large amount of his chakra due to the fox's immense size. Sealing Techniques Minato was very knowledgeable in fūinjutsu, partially due to Kushina teaching him some of the Uzumaki clan's unique sealing techniques. He knew the full capabilities of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and was aware that he could not completely seal all of the Nine-Tails' chakra within himself. Minato could also remove an opponent's ability to use the Summoning Technique. The greatest example of his prowess with fūinjutsu is the seal used on Naruto, placing two Four Symbols Seal to create the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, which would allow small amounts of the Nine-Tails' chakra to leak out and naturally mix with Naruto's own. Minato also sealed Kushina's and his own chakra within Naruto so that they could see him when he was older and assist him in dealing with the fox demon. Intelligence Minato was shown to be very intuitive and clever from a young age. Of the many ninja sent out to save Kushina from her Kumogakure kidnappers, Minato was the only one to notice the trail of hair she was leaving. After seeing a technique once, he could correctly deduce the basic mechanics behind it, such as the strengths and weaknesses of Kakashi's Chidori. During difficult events, he was still capable of maintaining his composure, assessing the situation, and devising appropriate plans of action. Weaknesses: Family, Duty, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Offensive teamwork with primarily taijutsu and genjutsu trained shinobi. Chakra colour: ''' '''Light Green. Projectile Weapons Inventory: Sage/Sannin/Kage Class (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 0 ' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 ' 'Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 1 (1) ' 'Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 78 (39 pieces) ' 'Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 0 ' 'Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 0 ' 'Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 0 ' 'Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 5 TGD (25) ' '''Summoning Scrolls (costing 5 pieces each): 3 (15) Total: (80) Allies: ''' Yonshigakure '''Enemies: Any Enemy Village, Kurama, Death God Jutsu List Contract Seal:'When the user implements this fūinjutsu on a summoner, it removes any control the summoner has over their summoned creature. This does not mean that the user of this technique gains control over the summoned creature. Close contact and the summoner's blood appears to be required for the implementation of the seal. Minato used this technique to wrest the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox from Madara's control. '''Flying Thunder God Technique:'The Flying Thunder God Technique was a jutsu created by Minato Namikaze, allowing the user to transport himself to another location in the blink of an eye. It is quite possible that this technique is reason behind his nickname, "Konoha's Yellow Flash" (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kīroi Senkō). Although it is often compared with the Body Flicker Technique, the speed and range of this jutsu are much greater. In principle, this jutsu is similar to the Summoning Technique, as it revolves around manipulation of time and space rather than accelerated movement, but instead of bringing something to users, it sends them somewhere. The jutsu is fast enough to even allow Minato to escape Madara's Space–Time Migration, despite the latter already being in physical contact with him. Minato can also use this technique to teleport other objects, such as when he used it to teleport the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox out of Konohagakure, though the size of the object determines the amount of chakra required. To activate this jutsu, the user needs a special seal or "technique formula" (術式, jutsu-shiki) to mark the destination. After this is done, the user enters a dimensional void that almost instantaneously transports himself to the location of the seal. The technique can create smoke, similar to a Summoning Technique, but that is not always the case. Minato applied the formula in advance to weapons such as kunai. By giving one such kunai to a person, he can immediately teleport to that person at any time. He can also apply the mark to a touched area, such as his opponent or some other surrounding feature. Minato also incorporated the formula into his wife's seal, allowing him to come to her aid at all times. It is because of this technique that Konoha came out victorious in a battle between Iwagakure and Konohagakure during the Third Great Shinobi World War, despite already running short on manpower in the front lines. After having his subordinates toss marked kunai randomly into the enemy ranks, Minato used the technique to appear within their ranks, using the great speed of this technique to seemingly appear to be in several places at once and wipe out entire squadrons one by one in moments before they could even react. '''Thousand Spires of Heaven Technique: Created in Minato's second life but modelled upon his experiences in the Ninja War, this ability allows him to summon forth a countless slurry of thundergod daggers from the sky. The great side effect to this ability is that it requires Minato to summon for an extended period of time, in which, if the move can be countered before beind summoned then the entire technique must be restarted. However, if Minato is protected or shielded whilst completing the hand seals, rival ninja are advised to flee on sight or sound. 'Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique:'The user creates a thousand shadow clones from one shuriken, striking down the enemy. This is a technique that combines ninja tools with ninjutsu. Compared to normal shadow clones, clones of material objects are said to be on a far higher level. There is no need for preparations beforehand, like stocking up on shuriken, yet since the shadow clones are real and not illusions, all the shadow blades that fly around are equally lethal. Because the clones form in just an instant, completely evading them is next to impossible. As a technique invented by the Third Hokage and learned by the Fourth Hokage, its conceptualization and efficiency can certainly be said to be unique to the "Professor". 'Space-Time Barrier:'Using his space–time kunai, Minato can form a barrier that will teleport away incoming attacks directed at it. He can divert away attacks as large and powerful as a Tailed Beast Ball from the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Once the attack is warped away, Minato has to direct it to another location. 'Rasengan:'The Rasengan is a powerful A-Rank technique invented by the Fourth Hokage, which he created by observing the Tailed Beast Ball. After spending three years developing it, he never saw the Rasengan completed, having never achieved the desired results before he died. Minato's idea for the Rasengan was to take the Shape Transformation of one's chakra to the "highest possible point" and then combine it with his chakra's nature affinity, creating a jutsu that did not need the aid of time-consuming hand seals to control. He died before he could accomplish this, but on shape transformation alone, the Rasengan is still a very useful, powerful, and difficult jutsu to learn and master. The Rasengan does not require any hand seals to use, relying only on the chakra control of the user. Once it is complete, it becomes self-sustaining, which does not give the Rasengan a definite limit like the Chidori. The compacted nature and moving speed of the chakra allows the Rasengan to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This tends to launch the target backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on the ground or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater. In an anime filler arc, Naruto was able to somehow throw the Rasengan into a wall, making it a mid-range projectile technique. It has been noted a few times that the Rasengan is superior to its counterpart, the Chidori, by Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake, and even Sasuke Uchiha after seeing the after effects of the Rasengan on a water tower. The Rasengan was designed to use the caster's elemental affinities. Minato was unable to add his affinities to his Rasengan before he died, while Kakashi Hatake tried to add his lightning element to his Rasengan, but was unable to and explains that he uses the Chidori and Lightning Cutter instead, which require a certain point of Shape and Nature Manipulation itself. Naruto was the first to add his wind affinity to his Rasengan to create the Wind Release: Rasengan, and even advanced it up to the point that he could create the far more powerful and destructive version, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Weapons 'Space-Time Kunai:'The Space–Time Kunai are special kunai utilized by Minato Namikaze in conjunction with his Jikūkan Ninjutsu: the Flying Thunder God Technique. They differ in look from a standard kunai by having three blades instead of one and on the handle (which is thicker than normal) is the "marker" for Minato's teleportation ability; Minato also said that it's a bit heavier than a normal kunai. The prongs on them also makes more deadly in melee fighting. He seemed to prefer using these special kunai over the standard type. Minato gave one of these kunai to his pupil Kakashi Hatake, as a celebratory gift for his promotion to jōnin. During the war between Konohagakure and Iwagakure, the ninja from the former threw these kunai all over the battlefield, in order for Minato to teleport all over the place to slay his enemies instantly. He also kept at least one of these blades at his safehouse, so he could teleport there quickly when necessary. 'Background Information: ' Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, Fourth Generation Fire Shadow of the Hidden Leaf Village, was all but dead as he looked at the terrible sight before him and realised that his death would also fall upon the day of his son’s birth: the two landmarks inextricably linked for the rest of Naruto’s life. He imagined how his son might look in the future as his mind embellished and somewhat embodied himself the boy; the same wild yellow hair and blue eyes –which was confirmed upon sight of the child earlier that evening – but more, even in the mannerisms, seeing him with the same one-eye closed, one-eye opened look, framed by an enormous smile as his hand passing through his hair, and— Minato shivered and forced such selfish notions as love aside as he refocused upon duty and therefore the terror ahead of him. The Demon Fox, the full-power of the Kyuubi—not the half the world would come to know after this night and his intervention— but double the size and double the power. Minato was so focused upon this ethereal being before him that it was almost like he saw thoughts as they developed in its mind; it wondered how this mere man before it – the second Hokage it had faced in battle – had been able to trump it. Minato tracked the sweeping great tails of concentrated orange chakra as they tested the legitimacy of an invisible chakra-barrier that Minato had erected moments before he summoned the Fox here to this place, some distance into the forest upon the doorstep of Konohagakure no sato. Upon confirmation that the barrier was impervious to the strikes, the fox turned its attention squarely to Minato. Its eyes shone furiously and hot chakra emitted from its nostrils in frustration at this yellow haired obstacle. Until that moment, Minato had some reservations about the belief that the tailed beasts were unintelligent beings and his cautiousness had just been rewarded in a mere glance. He saw that the tailed beast was somewhat perplexed by him and that meant that there must be some sort of awareness of now and then, before, during and after, therein a consciousness of some description that recognised either courage or fear. And there was no ninja more adept at predicting the intention of a thinking and cognisant enemy as he, the Yellow Flash of Konoha. The beast was momentarily unmoving as it plotted its next course of action, which highlighted to Minato that the fox now considered him, this puny human shinobi kage, love interest of its old host jinchuuriki, some sort of adversary of merit. With every second that passed in the fox’s confusion, Minato strengthened in his resolve to end this matter here and save his village. Still the fox didn’t attack and he wondered at what it might have been thinking now, logical thought processes, such as “Did this mere mortal defeat the Uchiha?” Madara, or otherwise, who had effortless placed a hold over the fox up until moments ago. “Did he absorb my tail-beast ball without incident and transport the blast outside of Konoha?” and “Did he summon Bunta?” and “Did he carry me to this place and erect this barrier to contain me?” The Kyuubi’s eyes glided to the barrier around them once more and then back to the man. Its eyes narrowed as Minato started a new series of fast hand signs as a smoke cloud rose before him and cleared to show a clone of Minato as he placed Kushina upon the ground. She clutched to their new-born baby boy as the clone of Minato disappeared. The real Minato continued his next technique as he crossed his fingers and breathed deeply. It would be impossible for the fox to decipher the coming summoning until it arrived, Minato reasoned, but he couldn’t rely upon the same unawareness from the woman that now lay sprawled on the grass before him. Uzumaki Kushina, the last jinchuuriki, his longest friend and his wife, watched the crossing of his fingers and shook her head as she realised what her husband planned to do. Fear and terror and pain flooded her eyes and she gritted her teeth as she realised that he was about to have condemned their love to an eternity apart. Not merely in the bonds of life but in any capacity of whatever resided beyond this time and space. Minato held back steely tears of his own as he moved to the next hand sign: Snake. He regretted that there was so much unsaid between Kushina and him. So much left to be experienced together that they had assumed would be unravelled throughout many years of a long and happy life with one another. How much she loved Naruto and indeed him was evident now in how she somehow clung to the remainder of her life after having the most powerful of the tailed beast ripped out by her assailant, the masked man, only fifteen minutes earlier. How she cradled Naruto in her final moments pained him most of all. She had wanted children so much, despite the inherent risks involved – in being a tailed beast host - and Minato gritted his teeth to stop the tears again; she should not have suffered like this on the night when she achieved the foremost goal she had ever wanted to attain. As the wonderment of his wife distracted him, the Kyuubi finally restarted itself and advanced. Minato, deeply focused and engaged in his technique was distracted as once more, the resolve and determination of “The Red Hot Habenero” showed itself. She stifled the fox’s approach and controlled this demon for a final time as the chakra chains of her old sealing technique that had long contained the Demon inside of her, surged from her back and entangled the beast. The chains snapped tight and the Kyuubi crashed to the ground once more, pinned down before Minato. The Flash looked at Kushina and they stared at one another through glazed eyes; the last of her strength in division: mothering and shielding her son with her tired body, whilst the enormous chains extended from her back and spiritually wrapped and held this elemental monster to the ground. And of course, she worked at summoning enough strength to have admonished him for his choice of jutsu now, but he stifled her with fast actions before she sourced words. After all their promises to one another, Naruto’s life and the continuance of the village now superseded either of their selfish desires to cling to their lives and to their love of one another. His hands moved quickly from the beginning once more and cycled through the hand sign formations necessary for the technique that he had learned from Sarutobi Sandaime, a technique that he never imagined he would ever willingly call forth of his own accord. Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Kushina shakily watched as Minato refocused on the furious demon before him and reached the penultimate hand sign, Horse. The Demon scanned him but unfortunately for the beast it had never been exposed to this technique before. And Minato was resolved now in his decision for the Kyuubi to be resealed tonight and placed inside a new host, or everything they knew and loved would be burned in its revenge. The demon would not have ceased until Konoha lay ruined for its incarceration. His hands slid quickly from the Horse sign into the final hand sign, Snake. There was one more step that remained as Minato felt his wife’s eyes as they searched him for some reasoning or some sense of self. This was madness, he agreed with her thoughts, and yet it was the only way. Despite the pain he felt inside himself, too much for him to fully comprehend – there was a need for him to meet. Konohan life depended upon him as a symbol of strength. "It is the duty of a Kage to die protecting the people of their village," Minato commanded, as much to himself as to Kushina, who closed her eyes tightly as her tears dripped upon Naruto, her fingers snagged through the grass in this moment of anguish. But Minato was reminded by himself that the technique that was about to be completed was necessary. His mind passed over the events of the night and the masked man who had attacked them whilst Kushina was in a weakened state after giving birth, with knowledge of the seals that contained the beast within a host and that the seal would be strained in that exact moment. Coupled by an ability to have manipulated space and time, a working knowledge of evading the protective barriers around Konoha and knowledge of the secret location for the birth – not to mention that once he had separated Kushina from him, the man was able to use an ocular ability that removed the demon and controlled it, in the physical world and in its full form. Minato finished with a clap of his hands. A ceremonial altar appeared before Kushina, surrounded around the rim of the stone by an array of candles. A dark cloud reacted behind Minato and unfolded behind him; as if the nothingness took form. Or maybe it was always there and simply some mystical veil had been drawn aside at Minato’s request. And from that void it came. The skeletal Death God’s form collected there as if suspended in time and Minato felt its cold breath upon his neck. Its ribs exposed through rotten purplish skin, jutting free from its parted white kimono; its left hand clasped to prayer beads that passed maniacally through its fingers, like the ticking of a clock. Minato did not need to have turned to see him for in this moment it felt as if his soul already belonged to and was one with the Reaper. Its wild white hair blew in a wind that was not present outside of its own influence. Two blood red horns jutted out of the hair and served to frame its white eyes with black slit pupils, wafer thin now they were exposed to the light of the earth. But the Death God did not need eyes for this duty for Minato eyes substituted its own. Its dagger-like nose protruded past its razor-sharp teeth, which clasped around the handle of a sword that extended from its mouth. Minato was already half outside of himself; his spirit entwined and his outstretched arms held in the snake-like coils of Death’s hair, whilst enough of his soul remained in his body so the pact with this devil could be completed. As Minato sought out the fox and the arm of the Death God raced out of him and connected with the tailed beast, Minato sought out some unknowable divide in the beast. As there was no centre-line between the true definition of Yin and Yang, he sought only the most furious of and antagonistic chakra from the beast, knowing that the remaining half would be sealed within Naruto. The burden would be enormous on his son regardless and so instead of looking for good and bad or right and wrong, Minato latched onto the largest amount of anger that he found and drew upon it, and in this moment, Kushina crawled with Naruto toward the centre of the ceremonial altar. Once Death sampled the chakra of the nine tailed elemental beast, there was no way that he was letting it loose. The demon desired the power of one of its own and the burden of Death’s influence as it poured through the man’s spirit and worked hard to draw the delicious chakra of the tailed beast inside of itself, nearly split Minato’s soul in two. The fox cursed and spat its hatred at Minato as it disappeared through the being and was stored in Minato’s suspended soul, the mark placed upon his body in preparation coming to life, in both body and spirit, the mark of the eight trigram seal. Kushina placed Naruto onto the central platter of the altar and slumped once more, as the terrific burden overcame Minato. He instantly sensed that he was ill-suited to being a nine tailed jinchuuriki. The “Kaze” wind affinity had its uses, but the latent and less utilized and encouraged “Nami” wave/water affinity that resided in his bloodline was not helping matters. Minato felt his chakra began to boil and the anguish of this moment, coupled with the draw of the Death God upon him who wished to have departed with his quarry already, resulted in Minato being a fraction slower than normal as the Kyuubi rose ahead. The tailed beast recognized what Minato planned to do and with its momentary freedom from Kushina’s exhaustion, it rose and dived for the child. Minato was faster than the outstretched paw and razor-sharp claws of that giant beast for one reason. Kushina had sensed the same motivation from the creature that for all her adult life had resided inside of her. She had risen and resumed the tightening of the chains in the moment of impact, and Minato teleported to her, the thundergod mark that he had worked into her seal, as the claw cleaved through the pair of them, carried them toward the platter and halted a few feet above Naruto, as the chakra chains tightened and halted the beast there. The time had come as Kushina spoke to Naruto on their behalf. The advice was heart-wrenching and personable; an amalgamation of conversations that they hoped to have shared with him over the course of many years and when the moment arose. The perils that awaited him, like the vices of all men: gambling and alcohol and women. An image of Jiraiya flashed through his mind and he smiled as he remembered Senpai. Minato then gritted his teeth as he worked. This was not supposed to be like this. He completed a series of hand seals, as Kushina touched Naruto and between the fox and each of them, there was a connection. And then when all was said and done between them, with the Death God angered at this continued display and delay, Minato completed his technique and died. The last of the senses to have betrayed him was his sense of smell. The final smell that joined him in the underworld was the sweet aroma of Kushina’s long red hair that his face burrowed into at the end and that tender inhalation followed him to the other side. Roleplaying Library Event Kyuubi Threat Takeda Inkroe Stamina Training Passing on the torch The Gap Between Jonin and Kage narrows Breakfast at Minato's Category:Summoned